Private Messaging
by Sassy Kames
Summary: For Kames All Over! Again. Lol.


**A/N **This is another request from Kames All Over. There was three so one more to go. Hope you like this! :)

* * *

**Private Messaging**

"Pass the tauter sauce please!" Carlos chirped at Logan who sent the sauce the bubbly Latino's way. It was Fish Stick Friday and the residents of apartment 2J were all settled around the kitchen's table munching on fish sticks and tator tots happily.

Horny as well. Why?

Because James and Kendall were fooling with each other on their phones that were invisble to their family's eyes since they were under the table in their laps. The couple were sitting across from each other sending smirks and heated glances at one another while also sending sexy text messages to each other's phones.

They'd been doing this for a couple minutes now, James being the one to initiate it first. Kendall had no problem hopping on board with his devious boyfriend but after several texts from James saying _'I can't wait to shove my thick dick inside your tight ass' _and _'I'm gonna fuck you senseless into my mattress until you can't walk properly for months ;)'_, Kendall finally snapped.

Snapped meaning that he quietly unbuckled his pants and slipped his hand inside before moaning in his throat when his hand brushed over his throbbing cock. Carlos, who was sitting beside him, was oblivious and not aware of what his blonde friend was doing. Kendall wanted to keep it that way even though the thrill of Carlos glancing over at him and see what he was doing excited him slightly.

Using his free hand, Kendall texted James with a sly smirk.

**Look down. -K**

James immediately read the text as soon as he got it before obeying his boyfriend's command. His eyes literally bulged out his head and he moaned out loud, earning a curious glance from Logan who was sitting beside him. James quickly turned the moan into a cough and gave his smart friend his million dollar smile. Logan just shook his head and continued his conversation he was having with Katie.

James turned his attention back under the table where he saw with perfect view, Kendall fingering himself. Although it was difficult to see, James managed and felt himself grow in his pants. He fumbled with his phone for a second before texting Kendall back.

**That is so fucking hot. -J**

The blonde just bit his lip sexily and continued thrusting his fingers in his hole. His cell phone buzzed in his hand and he quickly opened the text up and gasped.

The text was a picture. A picture of James' swollen red throbbing dick. There was a message at the bottom and the blonde read it the same time his fingers brushed against his prostate. He let out a whimper causing everyone to look at him, including James who was smirking.

"You okay?" Carlos asked and Kendall quickly removed his fingers, shoved fish sticks in his mouth a smiled shakily.

"Of course, this is just such a good box of fish sticks. Yum." he chuckled nervously and swallowed his food down. His family just gave him a weird look before going back to talking with one another.

Kendall sighed before glancing at James, who was still smirking, and looked back down at his phone, reading the message again.

**Gonna fuck you so hard with this until all you'll see is stars. ;) -J**

Bitting his lip, the blonde looked back up at James who winked before looking down in his lap again. Kendall knew that the older boy was on his phone. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the blonde male received another text from James. He pulled it up and read the message before smirking.

**I wanna see those fingers back in that tight ass now, cos that was the hottest thing ever. -J**

Kendall glanced at Carlos who was looking the other way before lowering his hand back into his pants. Gently searching for his hole, the blonde slowly slipped two fingers inside, eyes hooded as he imagined the small fingers being James' massive cock.

Seeing his boyfriend's lust filled expression, James glanced down under the table and could kind of see the younger boy fingering himself. He'd love to see more but those blasted pants Kendall was wearing were in the way. The sound of his phone buzzing brought James to attention and he opened up the text.

**Like what you see? ;3-K**

James jabbed at his keyboard and sent his message.

**I can't see shit.-J**

**Look again, baby. ;P-K**

Came Kendall's quick reply and James obeyed, glancing under the table with a low grunt. Fuck, his blonde lover had pushed some his pants down just the right amount so James could see those long fingers sliding in and out of a pink, puckered hole.

Glancing at Logan who was looking the other way, James slowly lowered his hand into his unbuckled black skinny jeans and boxers to grab his pulsing dick. He bit his bottom lip harshly so the moan on the tip of his tongue didn't come out. He kept it in but a deep throated grunt escaped. Luckily everyone, minus Kendall, were too distracted to take notice.

The brunette grabbed his phone, went to camera and snapped a picture of his member before adding a message and sent it to Kendall (who was still fingering himself) with a smirk.

Kendall looked down at his phone with hooded eyes when it buzzed before bringing up the text. His mouth went completely dry the same time, once again, his fingers probbed his prostate and he let out a high pitched whimper. At this point he didn't even care that the people at the time table looked at him or even found out what the hell he was doing.

He needed James to fuck him, needed James to be inside him, filling him with that thick meaty cock of his, balls included. He fucking needed it _now._

Jumping up with his phone in his hand, Kendall dashed out the room and ran upstairs to his and James' bedroom. James was smart. He'd get the message and follow him. If not, there would be severe hell to pay because sending a picture of his cum slicked cock that was bright red and tempting to be swallowed by Kendall's tight, hot heat, was just plain _harsh _and the blonde would march back down and fuck his brain cells out on his boyfriend's dick until it would fall off and he'd be on the floor passed out.

It also didn't help that the little message the brunette boy thought was SO helpful to say in Kendall's condition was recited from the blonde's favorite song in the world, Monster, by Lady Gaga.

_Of course James would only recite 'That boy is a monster' for his fucking dick' _Kendall thought with a dazed and horny mind as he dove on James' bed while stripping off all his clothes. James was taking too long so the blonde inserted his fingers back inside his puckered, red hole and imagined them to be the pretty boy's 'monster' dick.

"Mmm, Jamie, just like that~!" Kendall moaned while rutting his ass down hard on the digits. His vision flashed white when he hit his sweet spot and he moaned, throwing his head back while arching off the bed.

A naked body was suddenly pressing down hard onto him and a hot mouth was wrapped around his sensitive neck, sucking and bitting. Toned hips rolled against his roughly, making his body glide up and down on his boyfriend's sheets.

Said boyfriend wiggled his way in between Kendall's legs before continuing his rolling, going deeper than before. Both of their aching hard members slid against each other pleasurably.

"J-James!" Kendall gasped before mewling when sharp teeth sunk into his soft flesh that was his neck.

"You open enough for me, baby?" James panted between nips and suckles he gave the younger boy's neck.

"_Y-y-yes~!_" Kendall moaned long and loud.

"**Good.**" James growled before sitting up. Kendall began to whine when he could no longer feel the older boy against him but that soon changed into a loud pleasured fill scream when James yanked him down by the legs until his pert ass was in James' lap **(1)**, spread the pale legs apart and rammed inside the entrance hard.

The pretty boy raised up on his knees as he fucked Kendall with a fury, hips blurry as they snapped back and forth. The loud sound of skin on skin slapping against each other filled the room.

_Fwap fwap fwap fwap fwap. _

Kendall's screeched when James begin to hit his prostate. He had to shut his eyes because the vicious, blinding lights that danced when they were open were too much. It wasn't any better when he closed them, though. Especially when James lifted his lower body off the bed and fucked him like that.

It was beginning to be too much for his body; Kendall could feel his orgasm building up hotly inside him. He moaned and mewled and whimpered and-

_"Oh mother fucking Jesus fucking Christ-"_

-and cursed.

James half laughed half grunted before groaning when he felt his blonde's ass clench together on purpose, wet hole squeezing his dick almost impossibly tight. The action made the brunette fall forward, Kendall falling with him, his back landing on the mattress.

"_Fuck!" _James grunted before raising Kendall's legs above his head and resting them on the pillow against the headboard. The brunette would have totally stopped and marveled at his lover's flexibility but he was too into and more focused on pounding his lover's ass instead.

Kendall came without warning but with a loud cry of James' name. His cum splattered his heaving chest and some got on James' abs. The blonde used the rest of his strength to wrap his arms and legs around James' neck and lower back. He buried his face into the pretty boy's shoulder and mewled out little whimpers as the pretty boy continued to move inside him, but less roughly.

In fact, James was gently but passionately sliding out of the younger boy's hole and thrusting back in deep, but still gentle. His muscled arms were bent on either side of Kendall's spent body, one hand holding on tightly to the blonde's shoulder and his face was pressed into the blonde's sweet scented neck. James began to kiss the soft, fleshy neck before trailing the kisses up Kendall's chin, cheek, the corner of his mouth and then finally his lips.

And they stayed there moving with the blonde's as he slid wetly in and out of his lover before coming to his end and filling the boy up to the brim with his seed.

Afterwards, James, who was still inside his lover after several minutes and was laying completely on top of him, finally pulled out, gently of course but still made Kendall wince, and rolled off the boy onto his bed. Seeing that Kendall wasn't planning on moving any time soon, the brunette pulled the boy into his chest and hugged him tight. It surprised James when he felt his body shaking and realized that it was Kendall who was trembling.

Leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead, James asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

The blonde snuggled closer into the muscled chest he was pressed against and nodded. "Y-yeah, just trying to come from my high still." he let out a soft giggle before kissing the brunette's chest. "God, I love you so much."

James tilted Kendall's face up by his chin and placed a deep, soft kiss on the boy's swollen mouth. Kendall sighed in content as James' lips moved with his lovingly. The brunette pulled the younger boy even closer to him and slanted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Kendall moaned cutely and looped his arms around James' neck before sliding his body up flushed against the pretty boy's.

They made out for awhile, just using lips, a couple sweet nips and here before Kendall pulled away breathing hard. James lent forward and nuzzled their noses together. "I love you so much, too, Kendall." said boy smiled shyly and hugged the bigger boy.

After a few moments of basking in each other's arms, Kendall let out a giggle.

"What's the joke and how did I miss it?" James teased as he pulled slightly away, just enough so he could stare down at his blonde beauty.

"It's just when at dinner, you know. I'm sure everyone's already put the puzzle pieces together and figured out what me and you did."

James chuckled. "That might be true."

Kendall giggled for a few more seconds before he began to choke. James immediately patted his back. "You alright babe?"

"Oh my god, Katie!"

* * *

**(1) **Was inspired from one of Sophie's (XxxAnimaniacxxX) amazing one shot! Actually, that's what she did and I thought it was just too hot and sexy and I just HAD to do it. Thanks Honey Bunches. :P


End file.
